Winx club and the race
in this episode the counsil of races annouces a new podrace called the m.a.n.m.g.p. and the winx club enter, but plankton,vrak,murk raiders,mordred paynn and the raptors also enter it they race for 5 million dollars and a flightmare egg. who will win the race, who will take home the gold.. plot transcript intro: 'chapter 1: the race is made' 'chapter2: dragon race and the invitation' hiccup:(v.o)(as he says this some sheep seem to be hidding from something the village seemingly empty) of course we were doing something just as fun,for while others like baseball or soccor, on berk were doing something we like to call( a sheep with a target on him gets swiped off the ground) DRAGON RACING mort:(with the sheep) i got the sheep, mort is on base, i am the winner, mort is....woah(he then losses the sheep) kowalski: sorry but i have the sheep now. mort: why you little, sneeaky, slyly darn, PENGUIN, hahaha okay i'll get you. bofur: and now kowalski has the sheep, and is almost at the line. kowalski: at last i will now.... woah(he then losses the sheep) darn it snotlout: sorry but now i have the sheep(he then see's the sheep is gone) what the. astrid: thank you(she then drops it in her net score which has a symbol of the great dragon with the berk crest, next ot it is a sqaure sponge with penguins wings and feet. bofur: and the score is team spongeguin 2 and team winxriders 14, two more scores before the grand finale folks. hiccup(v.o) (as the race progress) for you see we made a new event for us to do, to be more clear in team spongeguin,spongebob, the penguins and other members are in it, but they take turns in it, i team winx riders, its the winx and us the dragonriders. Rainbow dash:(with another sheep) i got one. private: not for long skipper: private not so loud, since were close to her. Rainbow dash:hmmm, well i might take the shortcut(she then seems to fly towards the academy through the sea pillars) kowalski: quick we can cut her off (the penguins then fly by her but then get stuck in a small hole in a sea pillar) Rainbow dash(seeing them stuck)sorry private:(in stucking pain) i belive we just got outwitted by rainbowdash kowalski:(in stucking pain too) so true. rainbowdash then drops the sheep in thir net maurice: why is it we always stink? stoick: all right gobber. gobber: on it. a horn is then heard. julian: here's our chance the black sheep. gobber then prepares the back sheep on a catapult gobber: all right little guy have a nice flight. black sheep:wait what do mean fliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii( he is then launched up) julien tries to catch it but tecna grabs it first and Julien pursuits tecna: (seeing julian comeing for her) fishlegs catch. fishlegs: got it.(then finn boos at fishlegs scaring him and tossing the sheep into his hands) finn: ha ha, now i got it. fishlegs; finn, you know meatlug, he really has such poor jokes stella then grabs it from finns hands. stella: thanks you, i think you should watch where your flying more than what your doing. stella then drops it into her teams net. stoick: and the winners are team winxriders. private and skipper: darn it. a while later. bloom: not a bad race eh. kowalski: for the 14th time! julian:yeah you guys always beat us! tecna: well you should think of a better plan, then you would win private: oh i know, i keep saying to me and...(skipper slaps him) skipper: (in thought) shut up. 'chapter 3: the race is on and heard' 'chapter 4: lap 1' 'laps 2 and 3' 'laps 4 and 5' 'final lap' 'epilouge' Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Berk episodes